Kiss Me
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Duas histórias, dois pontos de vistas, dois adolescentes, um jardim. Kiss Me, do Sixpence None The Richer


**Kiss Me**

_By Lena Ravenclaw_

* * *

Kiss me out of the bearded barley  
_Beije-me longe da moita de cevada_

Nightly, beside the green, green grass  
_Todas as noites junto da verde, verde grama_

- Harry, me larga!

Entre risos, as mãos agiram contrariamente ao pedido, abraçando o namorado pelo pescoço, enquanto ele a erguia do chão, ora girando-a, ora correndo, para ouví-la gritar e descabelar-se nas encostas íngremes, afastando-se das moitas de cevada. O sol se punha atrás das montanhas que circundavam Hogwarts, dando ao céu um pastoso tom vermelho; os pássaros estavam quase cessando a cantoria animada. Desejou ter vassouras ali, naquele momento. Poderiam assistir ao pôr do sol do alto. Quem sabe apostariam mais uma de suas milhares corridas. Harry lhe diria: 'Se você ganhar, eu te dou um beijo, se eu ganhar, eu que ganho o beijo'. Acabariam indecisos sobre quem ganhou. Ginny lhe diria que era injustiça competir uma Shooting Star com uma Firebolt. Harry seria irracional e diria que a questão não era aquela. Ela faria bico e cruzaria os braços. Ele lhe abraçaria e diria que ela era a melhor. Ela riria e concordaria. Ele protestaria, mas ela o calaria com um beijo. Provavelmente só quadribol os faria brigar - mesmo que falsamente.

Foi com essa conclusão que perdeu completamente o fio dos pensamentos, entre manter o rosto na curva do pescoço do rapaz e levar um susto ao ser despejada em uma superfície macia e levemente úmida. O cheiro de grama recém cortada invadiu seus pulmões, e estendeu os braços em direção àquele que lhe fazia sombra em frente ao sol. Sem esperar por um segundo pedido, Harry juntou-se a ela, caindo de qualquer jeito a seu lado. Ela riu, seguida por ele. Virou-se de lado, apoiada nos cotovelos, e continuou rindo pelo que pareceram dias.

- Será que vamos continuar rindo feito idiotas pro resto da vida? - ela perguntou, arrumando levemente a gola da camisa de Harry.

- É legal imaginar isso. Faz tudo parecer mais fácil, Gin. - Harry sussurou.

Ginny calou-se. Não gostava quando a conversa tomava aquele rumo. Sentia que cedo ou tarde ele lhe daria o maldito veredicto que os separaria. Que o levaria para um lugar em que ela não poderia cuidar dele e fazê-lo rir; um lugar em que ela não poderia segurar sua mão e seguir com ele qualquer caminho que ele tivesse que seguir. Refletiu se aquilo talvez não soasse iludido e infantil para um observador de fora. Soasse falsamente intenso. Mas somente ela saberia dizer o que era crescer ouvindo falar de um _herói_. Conhecê-lo, e descobrir que sua imaginação era, definitivamente, precária, porque jamais conseguira vislumbrar em sua mente a combinação de características, atitudes e princípios que era Harry Potter. Era estranho, porém, o sentimento que cresceu dentro de si quando o viu pela primeira vez. O sentimento de que acabara de conhecer a personificação de seus sonhos mais ousados. Sonhos que ela simplesmente não conseguia se lembrar no dia seguinte, mas não importava realmente, porque ela se sentiria feliz pelo resto do dia.

Ninguém poderia lhe dizer o que era o sofrimento.

Também não poderiam lhe dizer o que era o sofrimento seguido de um _fora_. Daqueles bonitos, que não precisam nem ser pronunciados, mas que ela ouvia a cada vez que aqueles olhos pousavam nela. Mas ela nem ligava. Dava qualquer pequena coisa para receber aquele "olhar-fora".

Deitou a cabeça e a mão em seu peito, sentindo imediatamente a mão do namorado tocar seus cabelos, mais vermelhos que o céu, agora tingido em seu auge. Deixou o olhar recair para o grande gramado em que estavam estendidos, cujo frescor emanava uma sensação tranquilizante. Era verde, verde. Como os olhos dele.

- Harry?

- Hm? - grunhira de volta, agarrando mais mechas de seu cabelo.

- O mundo dá voltas, não?

- Espero que sim.

- Mas é claro que dá. Veja bem, se eu te mandar me beijar agora, o que você faria?

- Te obedeceria, é claro.

- Ótima escolha. - Ela levantou-se, procurando pelo velho "olhar-fora", que ela não via haviam alguns meses.

Os olhos esmeralda _brilharam_.

Definitivamente, o mundo dava voltas.

* * *

Swing, swing, swing the spinning step  
_Balance, balance, balance o balanço_

You'll wear those shoes and I will wear that dress  
_Você usará aqueles sapatos e eu usarei aquele vestido_

Àquela velocidade, os balanços dariam uma volta de trezentos e sessenta graus a qualquer instante. Os cabelos vermelhos voavam loucamente contra a brisa, cobrindo parcialmente o rosto sardento; os cabelos negros pareciam, se é que era possível, ainda mais despenteados. Ocasionalmente trocavam olhares cúmplices. Ginny tinha um semblante infantil (e lindo, ele concluiria). Ele, por sua vez, sentia-se rebelde. Ser feliz lhe parecia um prêmio a que teria que lutar bravamente para conseguir. Mas com ela, ele recebia a feliciadade sem precisar se esforçar realmente.

Não que algum dos dois fosse revelar esses pequenos segredos. Afinal, os rostos já diziam por si mesmos as descobertas que faziam em momentos simples assim.

- Agora, no três! - ele gritou, sentindo a descarga de adrenalina preparando-se para impregnar liberdade em cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo.

- Um! - ela lhe respondeu, sem querer esperar muito mais.

- Dois! - ele a acompanhou, numa inconsciente competição de quem gritava mais.

- Três! - somente Harry gritou, largando-se do balanço, sentindo a magia envolvê-lo e mergulhá-lo suavemente no chão. Virou-se para ela, as mãos em punhos na cintura, numa tentativa de parecer mau.

Ginny ainda balançava-se, os olhos inteligentes analisando cada pedaço do corpo do namorado, sorrindo ao vê-lo corar, parecendo não perceber que corava junto com ele. Tirou as mãos da balança e esticou bem os braços, dando um último impulso para a frente.

Lançado no chão pela força do peso de Ginny, sorriu e segurou a garota pela cintura com as duas mãos, fechando os olhos ao sentir o toque das mãos pequenas e macias em seus cabelos. Buscou seus lábios rosados às cegas, finalmente abrindo os olhos ao sentir seu objetivo. Inicialmente calmos, e crescentemente mais empolgados. Abraçou-a mais forte, questionando se teria força suficiente para sair de perto dela algum dia. Concluiu por si mesmo que aquilo era algo além de sua força.

Certamente que aquele não era um momento bom para pensar tais coisas, mas ultimamente aquela mesma ladainha era uma constante em sua vida. Se pudesse dar um palpite, porém, seria que Ginny não aceitaria pacificamente deixá-lo ir, trancada à sete chaves(e seis irmãos), sem poder tomar frente em alguma luta por justiça. Encheu-se de um tímido orgulho da namorada. Definitivamente, não conseguiria jamais pensar em uma garota mais ... certa para ele. Não que sua namorada devesse ter aquela beleza deslumbrante, nem o senso de humor, inteligência ou perspicácia de Ginny Weasley. Era sua coragem de estar ali, com ele, fosse onde fosse. O resto.. bem, ele tinha que admitir que tinha uma baita sorte.

Piscou, aturdido, ao ouvir o gritinho nada característico de Ginny. Admirou-a olhar para o relógio. Era em momentos como esse que mais gostava de admirá-la: o rosto sardento afogueado, os cabelos vermelhos descendo em cortinas dos lados de seu rosto, seus olhos castanhos brilhantes, comandando a mudança de expressão radical: do susto para a raiva, passando então para o pesar. Levantou-se, uma mão no rosto e a outra abraçando o próprio corpo, num pedido mudo de desculpas, olhando para o horizonte.

- N.O.M.s idiotas. - ele resmungou, erguendo-se em um salto, pegando a mão dela e andando apressado em direção ao castelo, a cara amarrada.

- Ei. - ela parou, virando-se de frente para ele, segurando sua outra mão. - Vai ficar com essa carinha?

- Hm, não. - Harry lhe respondeu, fazendo bico e olhando para baixo e repentinamente para ela, um brilho maroto no olhar. - Se amanhã você usar aquele vestido.

- E você aqueles sapatos.

- Fechado - ele respondeu, beijando levemente os lábios da namorada e puxando-a para dentro do castelo.

* * *

E, finalmente, minha primeira Harry/Ginny ! Com algumas idéias sobre os dois, demorei um certo tempo pra passar pro papel(ou o microsoft word) a maravilhosa personagem Ginny Weasley, pra ela parecer exatamente o que eu imagino dela. Espero que tenha saído à altura da genial Ginny criada pela Jo :} Essa foi feita durante uma overdose da música Kiss Me, do Sixpence None The Richer. Ela aparece em algum filme, mas eu não consegui me lembrar qual é. Ña letra dela fala algo como ' vamos trilhar o caminho do mapa do seu pai', o que, para uma pessoa que enxerga traços de Harry Potter até no seu professor de química de 150 anos, é exatamente do Mapa do Maroto que me lembrei, USHAUHSUHSAUHSAU .

Gostaria de agradecer por todas as reviews que tenho recebido, é simplesmente maravilhoso ler cada uma delas. Muito obrigada mesmo!

Um Beijão, Lena Ravenclaw .


End file.
